


Рождественские пряности и первое впечатление

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [19]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Билли всего лишь хотел чашку кофе и кусок лимонного пирога.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Рождественские пряности и первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Spice and First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468602) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



— Приве-ет. Я возьму Версаче — или как вы тут обзываете «большой» — того, который у вас сейчас особый, — заявил крупный мужчина, протолкавшийся сразу в голову очереди и оттиснувший Билли в сторону. Подмигнул девушке за стойкой. — И будет просто замечательно, если мы опустим лишние реверансы и вы сразу напишете мне на стаканчике свой номерок.

Та вспыхнула и засуетилась, делая наглецу его напиток, а Билли тихо закипал. Не для того он двадцать минут простоял в очереди из двинутых праздничных покупателей, чтобы его отпихнул в сторону какой-то козёл, когда он наконец-то достиг цели.

— Извините… — начал он.

— Прости, но если нужен автограф, то придётся позвонить на горячую линию Хаммера, — отмахнулся мужчина.

Билли нахмурился.

— Вообще-то я не про это хотел…

— Ваш заказ, Капитан Хаммер! — объявила девушка, с дурацкой улыбкой протягивая большой стакан.

— Благодарю, дорогуша. — «Капитан Хаммер» сделал большой глоток. — Уф! Что за херня?

Бариста мигом сникла.

— Наше праздничное предложение, Рождественские пряности. В основе вкус тыквенного пирога. — Билли показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется.

— Что ж, он просто отвратителен, — заявил Хаммер, выпуская стакан. Тот шлёпнулся, разбрызгивая горячий кофе на пол… и на ногу Билли, который оказался недостаточно проворным. Хаммер вылетел из кафе (не заплатив, отметил про себя Билли), провожаемый взглядами и охами.

Вконец раздражённый Билли попытался привлечь внимание баристы.

— Извините, можно мне, пожалуйста, среднюю порцию вашего Рождественского с пряностями и кусочек лимонного пирога?

Помедлив секунду, девушка подняла не него рассеянный взгляд.

— Мне очень жаль, но это была последняя порция. Сегодня буквально нарасхват.

Билли расплатился за пирог и в бешенстве протопал к выходу. Дальше по улице он заметил того самого бесящего мужчину — тот позировал перед щёлкающими камерами туристами. Он почти сорвался, чтобы наорать на заносчивого придурка, но тот внезапно подхватил полицейскую машину и на радость фанатам выжал её над головой.

Пожалуй, с этой задачей лучше справится доктор Ужасный, решил Билли и направился домой другой дорогой.

Именно в этот момент и зародилось их противостояние.


End file.
